


Hum For Me

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry walks in on Dobby and a Frog Instrument (from PoA movie) in a terrible situation





	Hum For Me

“Oh, yes, you is singing the most beautiful song to Master Dobby you is,” Dobby said, his hips thrusting into the mouth of the frogstrument.

“Dobby! What are you doing with my frogstrument?” bellowed Harry from the door.

“I is most sorry Master Harry, I is. Just is that your frogstrument gives the most wonderful hummers it does,” Dobby said stepping away, his head hung low.

“Better than mine?” Harry asked quizzically.

“Oh no sir, no one gives better hummers than Master Harry, sir.”

Harry nodded and lowered to his knees.

“Oh yes, you is much better Master Harry, you is.”


End file.
